Sua Marca em Mim
by Lyra-R
Summary: A Guerra acabou e com ela, talvez, o amor entre Draco Malfoy e Harry Potter.
1. O Deus de Prata

**Disclamer: Ok, todo mundo já sabe que Harry Potter não pertence a mim, pois se pertencesse eu já teria matado a Narcisa, o Fudge, o Filch e nunca, jamais o Sírius.**

**Outro detalhe, essa fic é SLASH, e isso quer dizer:**

**Harry + Draco Sexo! **

**Se não gosta ou não curte, ou qualquer coisa assim, não leia!**

**Sua Marca em Mim**

**Prólogo**

Foi em uma noite de chuva, como muitas daquele inverno. Eu tinha entrado no Três Vassouras e sentado em uma mesa do canto mais afastado do bar, esperando um deles chegar.

A guerra havia acabado há dois anos, o mundo mágico estava em paz e reconstruído após violentas batalhas.

Confesso que ficara intrigada com o pedido de me encontrar ali com eles. Eles nunca tinham falado com repórteres sobre a guerra, ou sobre suas vidas e pra mim era incompreensível que eles tivessem escolhido logo a mim, uma escritora principiante, para relatar sua historia.

Deixe-me falar para vocês que não me conhecem, eu pesquisei essa guerra a fundo, sempre fui fascinada por Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy. Encantada por suas personalidades, pelo seu amor sem limites que eles tiveram. Confesso que muitas vezes antes desse encontro eu deturpei ou recriei a historia, mas foi pelo fascínio que eles me infringiam.

Sabia que Harry tinha sido amaldiçoado por Voldemort momentos antes de matá-lo. Voldemort morrera, mas antes, prometera a Harry que iria levar com ele a coisa mais importante para Harry. Durante muito tempo se temeu por Harry Potter, que ficou meses em coma mágico. Temeu-se também por Draco Malfoy, o grande amor de Harry Potter. Mas ao final, quando Harry Potter acordou se descobriu que Voldemort tirara de Harry Potter suas lembranças, as lembranças de seu amor. E eu me perguntava se esse amor estaria mesmo perdido para sempre, se as lembranças estavam mortas junto com o bruxo mais terrível de todos os tempos.

Antes de mais devaneios e perguntas vagassem por minha fértil mente de escritora, eu o vi entrar.

Vestido de negro como era seu costume. Belo e pálido.

Um suspiro saiu antes que eu pudesse conte-lo. Ele é esse tipo de homem, o tipo que causa suspiros, calores e desejos. Alto, forte e inacessível, um homem dramático com uma historia trágica.

Ele seguiu até mim e puxou a cadeira a minha frente, sentando-se com um sorriso.

Então ele começou a falar, com aquela voz rouca que faria qualquer ser de sangue quente derreter.

O que eles me disseram, eu vou tentar passar para vocês da forma mais fiel possível. Tentar recriar a magia que foi ouvi-los.

Agora me acompanhem ao Três Vassouras e se acomodem perto do fogo, peguem sua cerveja amanteigada, pois eu tenho uma história pra contar, e ela começa assim...

**Capitulo 1 – O Deus de Prata**

"Certas pessoas sempre falaram ou afirmaram que eu sou arrogante, preconceituoso e cruel e por mais incrível que pareça, essas pessoas sempre estiveram certas.

Mas estiveram erradas em afirmar ou julgar que eu fui criado sem amor. Não me sobraram apenas os bens materiais, minha mãe me amou muito e também tive Ana, mas ainda me dói falar dela, apesar dessa historia também ser a dela. Mas voltemos a minha formação.

Os bens afetivos também me foram legados em grande quantidade. Eu sou um símbolo da pureza da minha linhagem: belo, cruel, frio e inacessível aos de fora; afável, sincero e amoroso aos poucos que conquistam minha afeição.

Aprendi no berço, com meus pais, a fina arte de ocultar meus pensamentos, camuflar meus sentimentos, sufocar os desejos de modo que ninguém nem nada conseguisse adivinhar ou prever o que me ia no intimo. Devo ressaltar que sempre fui ótimo nisso.

Somente uma pessoa mexeu comigo a ponto de me descontrolar, só uma pessoa despertou em mim desejos tão intensos que eu demorei muito para conseguir entendê-los e aceitá-los.

Talvez essa não seja a história que você queira ouvir, mas é a verdade, é como aconteceu e eu tenho que contá-la. Faço isso por meu filho Sírius, por Ana que não tem mais voz para falá-la e por meus amigos, talvez e só talvez, faça isso por paz. Essa historia é longa e triste e foi assim que começou:

Eu o conheci aos onze anos, no Beco Diagonal, e no momento que eu coloquei meus olhos nele, eu soube que ele era único.

Ainda não sabia seu nome, não tinha associado aquele menino magro e franzino a lenda que o antecedia. Mas pude visualizar nele o brilho dos que serão maiores que seu tempo, a aura daqueles que nascerão para lutar e vencer.

Ele parecia perdido e assustado e eu adorei as contradições nele. Sua força e vulnerabilidade me atraiam e eu o quis.

Queria aquele garoto de forma que só com o tempo eu entendi, mas ao conhecê-lo, pareceu-me que estar perto dele era tudo o que me faria feliz.

E foi nessa ânsia de me aproximar que eu o feri. Feri aquilo que tinha sido bom e amável com ele, um adulto que o tratara com carinho e isso era algo que aquele menino com olhos de guerreiro nunca tinha tido até então.

Claro que minhas palavras o ferirão e ele não pode, ou não quis perdoar. Hoje eu sei que quando ele pôs os olhos em mim, ele me temeu, sentiu o perigo oculto dentro de mim.

Os instintos de Harry sempre foram soberbos. Ele sempre soube como e de que lado o inimigo iria atacar, mas mesmo assim, ele nunca esteve preparado para mim. Assim como nunca soube até que ponto eu o preparei para o mundo que ele iria enfrentar.

Mas voltando a historia e saindo de minhas divagações: depois disso eu tornei a feri-lo e ele me recusou. Foi humilhante, mas foi a única coisa que ele poderia fazer por ser quem era e por tudo que ele tinha dentro de si. Ao me rejeitar eu o odiei.

Hoje eu vejo que até eu teria me rejeitado, hoje eu sei que proferi as palavras que desencadeariam sua ira. Eu me mostrei igual aos que o oprimiam, mas isso eu sei hoje. Aos onze anos eu queria vingança, eu queria que ele se arrependesse amargamente pela afronta que ele me infringira.

Meu orgulho e ego sempre foram enormes, e durante os cinco primeiros anos da escola, eu fiz todo o possível para que ele sofresse. Desejei isso até que o vi quase em transe pela morte de Sírius Black. Até que pude ver os seus brilhantes olhos, que sempre possuíram vida e bravura, vazios e sem brilho algum. Quando eu o vi assim, eu soube que sempre quis apenas que ele me notasse, que não se esquecesse de mim, que eu só queria fazer parte da vida dele, e como ele não me aceitara como amigo, teria de me ter como inimigo.

Quando eu compreendi isso, minha vida mudou, meu coração mudou. Naquelas férias eu fui pra casa pronto para a morte. Eu amava a pessoa que colocara meu pai na prisão.

Ana me esperava na estação. Foi ela quem me achou, depois dos inúmeros feitiços e azarações que eu recebera de Potter e dos demais amigos dele. Foi ela que me fez voltar ao normal, bem como a Crabble e Goyle. Foi ela que me abraçou forte e me disse que as coisas iam melhorar e piorar.

Deixe-me falar sobre Ana. Anastácia Donovan, era afiliada de minha mãe. Ela ficou órfã aos sete anos e por isso foi morar na Mansão, com minha mãe. Eu acabara de nascer, e Ana me adotou como irmã. Ela foi criada dentro dos princípios da nossa familia, foi criada como eu, mas com Ana, era impossível se exaltar, era impossível gritar com ela, ou perto dela. Ela acalmava a todos. Ela era assim, possuía o dom de acalmar e curar. Era um pequeno anjo de cabelos negros e olhos azuis enevoados. Ela era a única que acalmava meu pai quando ele queria me punir por alguma falta ou travessura. Era quem apoiava minha mãe e a ajudava a enfrentar as crises de enxaqueca que sempre a deixaram na cama. Era quem me mandava longas cartas e doces. Quem me guiava em Hogwarts. Ela era o motivo pelo qual Severo Snape tinha uma predileção por mim.

Quando Ana saiu de Hogwarts, eu entrei. Ela foi minha ponte com Severo, e por causa dela é que o sinistro professor me protegia. Muitos até hoje acham que era por causa de Lucio, mas não, era por causa de Ana. Ela, com seu jeito calado e sereno, conquistara até mesmo ao carrancudo e fechado Mestre em Poções.

Ana podia ter sido educada como uma Malfoy, mas tinha um senso muito reto do que era certo e errado, do que era o bem e do que era o mal, bem como a tênue linha que os dividia. Essa era Ana, incorruptível. Nenhum poder do mundo podia seduzi-la, nenhuma fortuna poderia comprá-la. Ela tinha uma única ambição, o amor, e isso ela dizia, já era dela. Uma sonserina muito estranha a minha Ana, mas a melhor de nós, entre os mais inteligentes, ela era a mais dotada. Entre os corajosos ela era a própria audácia. Entre os compreensivos, ela era própria bondade.

Foi naquelas férias que ela me ajudou a entender meus anseios, e a traçar uma estratégia para me redimir.

No sexto ano, me mantive afastado de Harry e de seus amigos, eu o observava a distancia, compreendendo aos poucos as inúmeras mascaras que Harry usava. Observei com deleite o brilho voltar àqueles olhos, e com pesar a sombra da preocupação aparecerem na face de Harry, assim como aquela pequena ruga de preocupação que se instalava na testa de Harry quando ele achava que não estava sendo observado. E acredite, ele ocultava isso até do Weasley e da Granger, ninguém, alm de mim notava aquela ruga, ninguém, alem de mim, notava aquele pesar.

Não preciso dizer que o Quadribol perdera atração para mim, e por isso abandonei meu posto de apanhador, bem como de capitão e mantive minha vassoura apenas para o prazer de voar, de sentir o vento no rosto e a liberdade que isso proporcionava.

Mantive meu posto de monitor, pois isso me deixava à desculpa para circular por todo o castelo, e para me afastar do salão comunal. Claro que eu não tinha mais disposição ou desejo de me aproveitar dos mais fracos e menos inteligentes do que eu, porque isso já não me trazia nenhum contentamento, então deixei de fazê-lo.

Nessa fase, meu novo comportamento me fez ouvir muitas ironias e cochichos, mas nada da minha antiga vida me apetecia, acho que eu finalmente tinha crescido, evoluído.

O sexto ano também foi repleto de mortes e dores, a guerra esta em seu auge e as lutas transcorriam de modo sangrento. A cada morte, a cada ataque, a ruga na testa de Harry se aprofundava.

Uma dessas mortes foi sentida e muito por mim, Voldemort voltara a Azkaban, não para libertar, mas para punir os Comensais que se deixaram capturar no Ministério. Meu pai foi morto sem nem ao menos poder se defender.

Ana conseguiu que seu corpo fosse enviado para nossa casa, de modo que podia ter um funeral digno de um Malfoy. Isso aconteceu dois dias antes do fim do ano letivo e eu fui enviado mais cedo para casa. Ana fora me buscar em Hogwarts.

Mas aquele ano escolar acabou de modo quase trágico. Harry , Rony Weasley e Hermione Granger foram atacados por Voldemort e seus dementadores. Dumbledore e a AD estavam lá para ajudar, alguns alunos se feriram, mas ninguém com gravidade e Voldemort mais uma vez não conseguira matar seu nêmesis (1).

O sétimo ano começou com uma ruga ainda mais profunda na testa de Harry e ele canalizou toda a sua raiva em mim. Não era mais eu que o perseguia, era ele quem me caçava, descontando em mim toda a ira e frustração que sentia por Voldemort e a maldita guerra.

O ano estava quase no fim quando aconteceu aquilo que marcaria o começo da pior e melhor fase da minha vida.

Foi durante uma aula de poções. Harry queria NIENS para ser Auror e eu queria para ser um Mestre em Poções. Snape tratava a todos com raiva, mantendo a pose de Comensal cruel.

Claro que Snape nos colocou em dupla, parecendo apreciar sadicamente o duelo de vontades que era nós dois juntos em aula. Foi então que Blas Zambine teve a brilhante idéia de corromper a poção que eu e Harry fazíamos pacificamente. Resultado: Harry Potter me culpou e resolveu acertar as contas comigo ali mesmo, em plena aula de Poções e na frente de toda a classe e do professor. Eu o amava, mas não ia aceitar isso calado, duelamos e acabamos os dois em detenção.

Naquela noite ele chegou feliz ha detenção, era o ultimo ano e logo ele não teria mais de aturar Snape ou a mim, e isso o alegrava. Eu já estava lá, tinha acabado de punir Zambine pelo erro que ele cometera e estava realmente contente. Snape chegou logo depois de Harry e mandou-o limpar a sala toda, sem magia. Quanto a mim, minha tarefa era supervisionar a limpeza realizada por Harry. É claro que isso foi injusto, mas não seria Snape se não fosse, e eu nutria uma estranha amizade com o reservado Mestre de Poções.

Fiquei realmente chocado quando Snape nos deixou sozinhos e reconheço que mantive a fleuma para não me abalar com os xingamentos e maldições que Harry murmurava para mim, mesmo depois de ver que eu estava limpando também.

Agüentei placidamente até que ele tocou em um ponto muito frágil para mim naqueles dias: minha mãe.

- Onde está sua mãe Malfoy?

Eu me mantive calado, ainda doía muito pensar que provavelmente eu jamais tornaria a vê-la.

- Ocupada demais para te escrever?

Minha mãe estava desaparecida! Ela se revoltara contra o assassinato de meu pai, se revoltara contra Voldemort e isso lhe custaria à vida.

Ele continuava instigando, rindo, caçoando e me minha mente projetava a lembrança do ultimo Natal, tão fresco ainda em minha memória.

Lembrava da risada cristalina e contente de minha mãe. Tão calma e feliz por estar comigo e com Ana. Dos abraços dados em mim e em Ana. De nós três nos abraçando pelo Natal. Do brilho das lágrimas nos olhos azul miosótis delas, e dos olhos verdes enevoados de Ana, olhando-me com saudades antecipadas ao me levarem a estação. Minha mãe já decidira que ia confrontar Voldemort, e por isso queria aproveitar o ultimo Natal há nosso lado.

Harry riu da única lagrima que eu não pude controlar e que deslizou por meu rosto. Ana também estava desaparecida. Talvez eu nunca mais a visse, talvez eu nunca mais pusesse meus olhos nas duas pessoas da família que eu mais amei!

Nessa hora eu o agredi.

Rolamos pelo chão chutando, socando, puxando e mordendo onde pudéssemos alcançar, onde desse para ferir. Não sei quanto tempo ficamos brigando, só sei que acabamos deitados, um do lado do outro, no chão, exaustos, suados e ferido. Os olhos vidrados um no outro. Até que eu o beijei.

Sim, agarrei a nuca e os negros cabelos dele e o beijei com toda fúria que eu possuía e com todo o anseio também, e deixe-me falar que ele respondeu a altura.

Foi um beijo incrivelmente bom aquele, mesmo depois de muitos beijos trocados com Harry, aquele beijo ainda possui um sabor mágico. O primeiro, não o melhor, mas um deles.

Só paramos de nos beijar quando a porta da sala se abriu com um estrondo, eu e Harry nos separamos e ficamos em pé em um pulo, achávamos que era Snape, mas não era.

Um vulto vestido de negro avançou até mim e me abraçou. Na hora eu a reconheci e agradeci aos Deuses por poder tê-la em meus braços. Por poder ver aquele rosto belo mais uma voz. Foi então que eu entendi.

- Eles a acharam, não? Acharam o corpo de minha mãe! Onde ela está?

- Aqui, Draco. Eu a trouxe para cá, para você!

- Foi você? Foi você que a achou?

- Era a única coisa que eu podia fazer para amenizar a sua dor, e a minha também. Era a única coisa que eu podia fazer por Narcisa.

Eu a abracei, agradecido por sua atitude, e pelo calor e força que ela me passava, por estar me acalmando, nesse momento em que meus sentimentos estavam em ebulição por causa de Harry e por causa de minha mãe. Eu podia ter perdido meu pai, podia ter perdido minha mãe, mas eu tinha Ana, a mais importante das pessoas da minha família.

- Vá, Draco! Vá há enfermaria, sua mãe tem pouco tempo de vida, vá encontrá-la.

Ela me olhou, fazendo alguns feitiços para alinhar minhas vestes. Meus ferimentos ela já havia curado ao me abraçar.

Até hoje eu consigo ouvir a voz dela ralhando comigo quando estou desarrumado. 'Francamente, lindo dragão, esse é o melhor que pode fazer?'.

Estranho, não, a voz de uma pessoa morta em minha mente, é como se ela se recusasse a me deixar só.

Mas o que aconteceu quando eu deixei a sala, enquanto eu me despedia de minha mãe e falava com Severo, eu não sei, mas ele pode lhe falar. Depois eu lhe conto mais da minha história".

**Nota da Autora:**

(1) rival ou adversário temível e geralmente vitorioso

Gente, essa fic está há muito tempo batendo na minha mente, então eu a deixei sair. Talvez alguém goste dela, alem de mim é claro!

Como ainda não li o sexto livro, não vou citá-lo aqui, e depois que eu ler, ai eu vou ver o que eu filtro e o que eu ignoro.

Beijos.


	2. Nas Asas do Corvo

**Capítulo 2 – Nas Assas do Corvo**

Foi nesse momento que eu o vi, Harry Potter.

O moreno de cabelos revoltos que era o grande herói do mundo mágico, sentado ao meu lado. Eu não notara sua entrada, nem que ele sentara-se à mesa, ao meu lado. Estivera tão hipnotizada pelos olhos prateados e a voz de Draco Malfoy, mas agora eu notava um certo antagonismo entre os dois e me perguntei se o amor que os unia realmente havia desaparecido. Apagado pelas artes negras de Voldemort.

Malfoy se levantou e foi falar com Roserna, mas antes me deu um sorriso e uma sexy piscada de olho. Suspirei como uma adolescente e foi ai que Harry Potter começou a falar:

- Relaxe, ele seduziria até uma pedra!

A voz dele era profunda e aveludada. Olhei em seus olhos, aquele verde garrafa profundo que eram os olhos daquele moreno forte.

Não restava nada do menino pequeno e franzino. Ali estava um homem jovem, forte e orgulhoso. Alto e ágil, ali estava o salvador do Mundo Mágico, então ele sorriu e eu vi o menino por quem Draco Malfoy se apaixonou.

"Agora é minha vez de narrar para você e tentarei trazer luz a uma historia cheia de trevas.

Só recentemente eu consegui lembrar de tudo o que aconteceu naqueles três anos que Voldemort tentou me roubar.

Eu acordei do coma mágico com a voz dela, foi ela dizendo: 'Anda dorminhoco, é hora de ver o mundo'.

Engraçado, não? Meus amigos tentaram de todas as formas me acordar e depois disso me fazer lembrar, mas foi ela, a voz de uma pessoa morta que desencadeou o processo.

Depois que eu acordei, ainda sem saber de nada, depois de tudo, foi isso a voz dela falando comigo! Só depois eu lembrei daquela detenção, de sentir o corpo de Draco ao meu lado, exausto e machucado como o meu, e do sabor daquele beijo, nosso primeiro beijo.

Por que correspondi? Não sei, só sei que eu o queria. Descobri que o desejava quando ele parou de me perseguir.

Foi estranho, ele sempre esteve ali, me provocando, instigando e repentinamente não estava mais. Ficava a distancia como se eu não existisse, como se eu não importasse. Eu agüentei calado durante todo o sexto ano. Ele desistira do Quadribol, mas eu o via voar relaxado pelo campo quando achava que ninguém via.

Eu ouvia as acusações e deboches que a sonserina fazia por causa da mudança de comportamento dele, e eu o vigiava pelo Mapa do Maroto e esperava.

Durante todo o sexto ano eu esperei pela volta de meu inimigo, meu contrario. Iludindo-me, achando que era só um plano para se aproximar, mas ele nada fez para chegar perto de mim ou dos meus. Quando o sétimo ano começou, eu não agüentei, ele me ignorava completamente e então foi minha vez de fazê-lo me notar, de infernizar sua vida para provar que eu estava lá.

Eu revidei seis anos em apenas um. Até Rony e Mione me repreendiam algumas vezes quando eu pegava pesado demais. E isso me dava ainda mais revolta, pois meus melhores amigos se punham contra mim e a favor de Draco.

E toda a raiva e revolta que eu sentia acabou naquele beijo no chão da sala de Poções.

Quando fomos interrompidos, eu temi que fosse Snape e confesso que não fiquei nada feliz ao ver Draco ser abraçado por alguém com tanta emoção, ou falar com voz tão amorosa. Claro que eu não sabia que a mãe dele tinha desaparecido, nunca seria insensível a ponto de usar isso para machucá-lo.

Mas deixe-me contar o que aconteceu quando ele saiu da sala.

Ela, Ana, me olhou longamente e curou meus ferimentos. Eu não esperava isso de alguém tão próxima há Draco, da idéia que eu fazia de Draco naquela época.

Ela baixou o capuz da capa, deixando cair seus longos cabelos negros e sorriu para mim, era linda, e me olhava com desconfiança.

- Quem começou os socos?

- Ele.

- O que você fez? – ela parecia desnudar minha alma – você falou da mãe dele? Você o provocou com Narcisa?

- Sim. Eu não sabia, se eu soubesse, eu nunca...

- Eu sei, você não faria de propósito.

Eu tinha começado a arrumar as coisas, constrangido demais para olhá-la e ela fez um simples gesto com a mão, arrumando tudo.

Eu ia agradecer e perguntar como ela me curara e arrumara tudo sem usar a varinha, quando Snape entrou falando:

- Anastácia, ele já está com a mãe, mas ela não vai agüentar muito mais. Vá até lá, ele precisa de você. Você é tudo o que restou para ele agora!

- Sim, Severo, eu já vou até ele!

- Potter, acompanhe-a. Lupin está na enfermaria também e quer falar com você.

- Sim, professor.

Ela parou para abraçar Snape e eu pude ver o prazer com que Snape recebeu esse gesto, confesso que fiquei muito chocado em ver Snape tendo prazer em algo que não fosse atormentar alguém. Depois ela se afastou, e começou a andar apressada, quase correndo. A capa e os longos cabelos dela pareciam às asas de um corvo.

Ela entrou apressada, abrindo a porta da enfermaria. Ai a postura dela mudou. Toda a pressa foi esquecida na porta. Ela entrou calma, exalando um perfume floral que eu só associo a ela. Ela andou até Draco, tocando-lhe as costas, mostrando que estava ali.

Eu vi a mulher deitada na cama, ela não lembrava nada da imagem que eu tinha de Narcisa Malfoy. Parecia mais humana e muito, muito doente.

Aproximei-me de Lupin, mas ele nada me falou, parecia tão fascinado quanto eu no que se desenrolava na cama ao lado.

Draco chorava, apertando a mão da mãe, e sorria também, parecendo um menino feliz. Narcisa sorria com felicidade fraca, e pegou a mão de Ana também.

- Você me promete, Ana. Promete que vai protegê-lo? – Narcisa perguntou.

- Sim, Narcisa, com minha vida se for preciso – Ana respondeu.

- E que vai apoiá-lo e que vai estar ao lado dele sempre? – tornou a perguntar a enferma.

- Sim.

Narcisa sorriu e uniu as duas mãos. A de Ana e a de Draco, morreu com um suspiro de contentamento nos lábios. Draco olhou diretamente para Ana e perguntou:

- Isso é uma promessa? – perguntou o loiro

- Não, é um juramento!

Eu sei que ela falou aquilo para ele, mas foi pra mim também, em minha mente eu lembrei desse juramento. Estranho não?

Nunca tinha visto ela antes, mas foi como seu eu lembrasse de algo a muito esquecido. Aquele juramento, aquela voz.

Na minha cabeça, enquanto Lupin me olhava, eu ouvia a voz dela dizendo:'Eu juro que sempre vou estar com você, mesmo depois do fim dos tempos. Eu vou estar com você', estranho, não?

Só mais tarde, na batalha em que nós a perdemos, foi que eu entendi o que ela estava dizendo".

- Há quanto tempo ele está chorando? – Draco perguntou, interrompendo Harry.

- É minha vez de contar a história – respondeu o moreno.

- Como se alguém confiasse na versão de uma pessoa que esqueceu do próprio filho! – o loiro espetou.

- Draco, não enche! – Harry se virou para mim – ele adora apelar para isso! Sabe, no fundo ele nunca deixou de ser aquele menino mimado, sedento por atenção. Completamente egocêntrico.

- Ele fala isso por que Sírius gosta mais de mim do que dele – replicou o loiro.

- Viu, egocêntrico. Não consegue ver a verdade – o moreno falou rindo.

- Que verdade? – perguntou o loiro.

- Que todos me amam! – replicou Harry.

- E eu sou o egocêntrico – resmungou o loiro.

Eles me fizeram rir, e eu pude ver que era isso que eles pretendiam. Eu estava chorando também, pois entrara na história. Eu vira Anastácia Donovan, que tão tragicamente caíra em batalha. Caíra defendendo Sírius, o filho do amor de Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy.

- "Deixe-me falar o resto da história, Draco. Depois você volta a falar, como se alguém conseguisse impedi-lo de falar sua parte dessa história.

Lupin queria me falar sobre Ana. Sobre Narcisa e Draco Malfoy. Eu fiquei ali, ouvindo Lupin falando sobre o comportamento de Narcisa e a punição que ela tivera e enquanto o ouvia, eu via Draco abraçado Ana, como se toda a força que ele precisasse estivesse nela.

Minha mente só conseguia gritar que era a mim que ele estivera beijando até alguns minutos atrás. Fora a mim que ele agarrara. Foi a minha boca que ele explorara. Mas agora ele parecia só precisar de Ana, e eu tive raiva disso, muita raiva.

Foi então que a voz de Lupin chegou até mim, falando daquele jeito calmo dele:

- Anastácia Donovan é como uma irmã para Draco. Os Malfoy a criaram e ela viu Draco crescer. É bom esse rapaz ter ao menos uma pessoa para se apoiar, agora que os pais morreram pelas mãos de Voldemort. È bom que ele tenha alguém tão poderoso ao seu lado para protegê-lo da fúria de Voldemort.

Eu olhei para Lupin. Mortos pela mão de Voldemort, como os meus. Só que os pais de Draco eram seguidores de Voldemort.

Voldemort os traíra e matara, descartara-os sem piedade alguma. Olhei novamente para Draco, e notei que Ana não chorava, eu nunca a vi chorar, ninguém nunca a viu chorar. Só uma lagrima, a ultima e derradeira lagrima. Aquela que ela deixou cair quando a morte chegava veloz.

Mas isso é mais tarde. Naquele dia eu voltei para o salão comunal e puxei Rony e Mione para perto de mim. Contei a eles o que eu vira na enfermaria e o que acontecera na sala de poções, omitindo a parte do beijo, claro. Não ia falar para Rony e Mione que eu havia beijado Draco Malfoy e que tinha adorado isso!

Mione pareceu pensativa, analisando todos os dados do que eu falava, fazendo perguntas pertinentes. Rony já não era tão perspicaz, na verdade, ele foi até meio obvio demais.

- Ela deve ser uma Comensal, o braço direito de Você-sabe-quem – falou Rony convicto – por isso pode fazer magia sem varinha! Por isso pode curar com um toque. Ela deve ter te passado uma maldição. Ela...

Sorte a minha que Mione foi mais rápida e deu um cascudo em Rony, fazendo ele se calar. Pois contra sete anos de amizade, eu estava a ponto de socar Rony por falar assim de Ana. Eu mal a conhecera, mas ela me passara apenas bondade.

- Cala a boca Rony – Mione falou – Donovan, você disse, não?

- Sim – eu respondi.

- Os Donovan eram conhecidos por terem dons especiais com a magia. Uma familia muito antiga na comunidade bruxa. Parece que tinham sangue dos elfos.

- Elfos domésticos? Então ela deve ser muito feia – Rony falou.

Isso lhe custou mais um cascudo.

- Elfos, idiota. O Povo Antigo, você não lê não? – ralhou Mione.

Ela deu um suspiro desesperado quando notou que eu também não sabia do que ela estava falando.

- O Povo Antigo é o povo que estava aqui antes mesmo dos bruxos. Dizem que foi com esse povo que os bruxos aprenderam a magia. Os Donovan eram conhecidos por terem sempre uma ligação muito forte com o Povo Antigo. Eles são parentes dos Black, eu vi o nome de Kassandra e de Morgana Donovan na arvore da família Black.

Eu pensei sobre isso, Ana era parente de Sírius.

- Os Donovan também são conhecidos por sempre lutarem do lado do bem comum nas guerras mágicas. Uma família realmente interessante. Adoraria conhecer essa garota.

Eu vi o interesse de Mione, a sede por saber em seus olhos e vi que Rony também parecia querer conhecer Ana.

- Eu também quero ver quem é essa garota!

Eu remoí essa história por três dias, o tempo que foi dado a Draco para o luto e funeral de sua mãe. Quando ele voltou ao castelo, eu estava pronto para ele.

Pelo Mapa do Maroto, eu vi que ele estava na torre de Astrologia e fui até lá, queria muito falar com ele.

Não me importou que era noite, que eu não tinha permissão para andar no castelo naquela hora, nem de mentir para Rony. Eu queria e precisava falar com ele.

E foi nessa noite que eu me descobri completamente apaixonado por meu inimigo de longa data.

Ele estava na torre, em pé e orgulhosos. Ele olhava as estrelas, como eu muitas vezes fizera. Parecia uma estatua vestida. Belo e pálido ao luar.

Ele sabia que eu estava lá, só não se dignou a olhar para mim.

E eu me vi mais uma vez com raiva. Vi nas mãos dele uma carta. Uma carta que mudara seu conceito sobre seu pai.

Ele não me olhou, só estendeu a carta para que eu lesse.

Ainda me recordo daquela letra, a letra de um morto, um morto que eu odiava! Que ele amava tanto quanto odiava. Era uma carta de Lucio Malfoy.

_Caro Draco._

_Se essa carta chegar em suas mão, isso só pode dizer que tanto eu quanto sua mãe morremos, e diante de nossos atos, morremos pela mão do Lorde das Trevas._

_Não quero que você comece uma cruzada por isso._

_Não quero que você deseje vingança, quero que você ouça Ana._

_Ouça aquele anjo que o destino pos no nosso caminho. Ouça-a._

_Ela tentou de todas as formas nos fazer melhor, e quase conseguiu. Se não fossem os anos de trevas que nos corromperam a alma, ela teria conseguido._

_Ainda posso ver os olhos enevoados dela cheios de lagrimas por causa de minhas ações. Ainda posso ouvir a voz dela dizendo que mandou o elfo domestico avisar Potter. Me desafiando pela primeira vez. Sim, foi o que ela fez. _

_Ainda posso sentir a decepção dela, a forma como ela me evitava, evitava minha maldade. Ainda posso sentir sua calada reprovação._

_O que ela fez, fez por você. Foi há você que ela amou, foi por você que ela ficou entre nós, mesmo quando nossas trevas feriam seu coração._

_Foi somente por você, e isso sempre me magoou. _

_Eu sempre quis que ela me amasse como lhe amava, sempre quis que ela me protegesse como te protegia, que ela me guiasse pela vida como te guiava. Sempre pronta para te amparar, encorajar e apoiar. Mesmo me amando, ela escolheu você. _

_Eu te achei fraco, e me enganei profundamente nisso. Eu achei, em minha cegueira, que o amor que você sentia por Ana o transformaria em um fraco marionete, em um homem que não fosse digno do nome Malfoy. Tolo eu, pois foi justamente esse amor que lhe transformou no mais forte e digno dessa casa e desse nome._

_Fui eu quem desonrou nossa casa. Fui eu quem traçou o caminho de trevas e dor que eu e sua mãe trilhamos. Eu, e somente eu sou o responsável por todas essas mortes._

_Agora eu me arrependo de não ter lhe mostrado meu amor e apreciação, agora quando já é tarde demais, quando você já é um homem, quando meus sentimentos e opiniões já não interferiram no seu destino._

_Ana poderia te falar que eu não fui educado para mostrar sentimentos, e você diria que eu fui educado para não tê-los. Mas isso é mentira. Eu te amei, meu filho. Eu tive orgulho de ti. Eu fui um pai afortunado, e se não estivesse tão obcecado em te fazer uma cópia perfeita de mim mesmo, eu teria visto a pessoa incrível que você é, seu próprio brilho e gloria, seu próprio poder._

_Você é o mais digno de nós, a perfeição de nossa estirpe. Olhando agora, quando meus dias são contados, eu vejo que não foi Ana a luz da nossa casa, foi você!_

_Minha vida, e a dos que vieram antes de mim, só tiveram um significado, criar você. Da nossa pura linhagem, fizemos você, com nossos erros e acertos, criamos você. O Dragão dos Malfoy, o orgulho de nossa linhagem._

_Você meu filho é e sempre será a luz que iluminara as trevas do nosso nome. E foi por isso que Ana foi nos confiada, mesmo tendo outros parentes, mesmo tendo quem dela cuidasse e amasse, foi por você que ela nos foi confiada. Para poder criar você, para educar você._

_Eu e sua mãe sabíamos disso, sempre soubemos. A certeza de que Ana estava conosco, não por nós mas por você, já foi discutida muitas vezes. Desde que ela deixou a escola e voltou para a Mansão, desde que ela escreveu a primeira carta para você. Desde que ela pediu a Severo que o protegesse._

_Mas Ana não é o motivo dessa carta._

_A carta de um morto chega a suas mão para lhe dizer o que esse covarde não pode lhe dizer em vida._

_Eu te amo, meu Dragão. Sempre o amei, desde seu primeiro sopro de vida e o amarei até o ultimo e alem._

_Deixo-o nas mãos de quem o amou mais do que eu._

_Deixo-o nas mãos daquela que o protegera com a própria vida!_

_Amor, _

_Lucio Malfoy._

Eu olhei para ele. Ele não chorava, parecia estranhamente em paz.

- Ele me amou, nunca conseguiu falar, mas me amou – ele falou num sussurro – e só me fez saber agora, quando já não importa mais.

- Eu queria ter essa certeza – falei – a certeza de que meus pais me amavam.

Ele olhou para mim pela primeira vez e eu vi um certo divertimento naqueles olhos.

- Potter, eles deram a vida por ti. Como você acha que alguém da a vida por outro sem amá-lo?

- Ninguém mais me amou depois dele.

- Idiota. Acha que te seguem por que?

Ele deslizou até mim, silencioso. Agarrou-me pela nuca, como fizera na sala de Poções, e eu rezei para que me beijasse novamente.

- Por que eu sou o único que pode matar Voldemort!

- Não idiota, você só pode derrotar Voldemort porque desperta o amor de todos os que lhe seguem. Isso é um dom e um poder. Acima de tudo, um poder que Voldemort não possui e nunca possuirá!

E ele me beijou, como se o mundo fosse acabar se não o fizesse".

- Não se espante, ele é sempre dramático assim! Nada na vida dele pode ser simples e enfadonho, tudo tem que ter sentimentos transbordantes – Draco falou, interrompendo Harry mais uma vez.

Eu olhei para Harry, esperando sua resposta, mas ele simplesmente sorriu para mim como se disse-se: "E eu não mereço isso?".

**Nota da Autora:**

**Ana-Malfoy: Harry não morreu, como esse cap. fala! Esse é mais um pra ti! Obrigado pelo apoio!**

**Maripottermalfoy : Não, Harry e Draco ainda tem alguma história. Não posso prometer o felizes para sempre porque é Harry e Draco! Beijos e obrigado.**


End file.
